Just 'one' mistake
by Saphira1299
Summary: As Twilight was send to the dungeon under the castle to most likely die. She hears something within the dark whispering, the whisper of a demonic being. Promising her revenge on the intruder. Will Twilight be able to hold back killing everything she holds dear or will she fall to the dark and kill everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**As Twilight was send to the dungeon under the castle to most likely die. She hears something within the dark whispering, the whisper of a demonic being. Promising her revenge on the intruder. Will Twilight be able to hold back killing everything she holds dear or will she fall to the dark and kill everyone?**

Twilight looked around seeing crystals covering the walls around her, while one face showing on one of the walls mocking her till tears. Telling her how she would kill everyone Twilight loved. While she could do nothing, while bringing Twilight to more tears and begging. As Twilight collapse on the floor. The face vanish leaving Twilight in the dark with her own thoughts to most likely die, when she hears a voice:

' _Want… help?..._ 'The voice said making her ears perk up and her eyes look around, the voice was low maybe too low to be nearby but it didn't matter 'hallo?' she said 'is anypony there?' her asking were meet with silence which made her sad and scared. ' _You want help?_ ' the voice asked again this time just behind her. She flipped around and saw only darkness. *you have finally gone insane* She thought to herself as she shakes her head. _'Y_ _ou_ _have not gone insane yet my dear_ ' the voice spoke again making her jump. She looked around but saw nothing to identify the voice, ' _you look like you could use some help_ ' the voice spoke again sending a shiver down her back. She nodded 'yes' she said in defeat as she just wanted some help to get out and warn her friends. At the same time she thought that the picture of her friends turning their back on her just made her sad and angry. She wanted to help so much but they had turned her away. This made her break down into crying again. 'Please whoever is there, please help me' she cried, almost yelling it out with sadness and anger. Soddenly a piece of paper appeared on the floor with a line on. ' _Sign this paper with your blood and I'll help you_ ' the voice said. She looked at the paper unsure of what to do, she sat there a few minutes before yelping in pain. She looked down at her hoof and saw it was covered in blood, having accidently cut her hoof on a crystal. She looked at the bleed stained hoof then the paper, before looking back at her hoof. She then leaned in and placed the bloody hoof on the paper and let out a breath. Just as she lifted her hoof she felt something knocking her back while a feeling of something forcing itself inside her made it clear that something was here and alive. After a few minutes of pain it stopped leaving her panting heavy and her muscles sore, before she passed out.

Twilight woke up some time later, feeling all sore. She looked around and saw it had gotten brighter in the cavern. Her head snapped around as she heard a crying nearby and went to investigate. she came by a corner of the wall and looked around the it and saw the same o´pony that had send her there to most likely die, but this one looked different. Twilight walked closer without making a sound. as she came up beside the pony laying there crying she could see that it wasn't the one that had send her there. She smiled a bit as she remembered her foalsitter laying there and leaned down giving her the biggest hug ever. The mare in question jumped a few feet and looked around scared. She calmed down as she saw Twilight there by her side and hugged her back 'oh Twilight it's so good seeing you again just wished it was under better times' she said before looking down into the ground with a sad face. 

'don't worry Cadence I'll get us out of here' Twilight said as she illuminated the place with her magic. Suddenly she felt something moving inside her making her sway from side to side before getting a hold of herself. ' _D_ _o not resist_ ' the voice from earlier said making Twilight jump and look around worried. 'Stand back a little Cadence' she said and Cadence stepped not just a little but a few feet away from Twilight just to make sure. Twilight began shaking in pain as she felt something moving around inside her trying to find a way out. She dropped down to her knees as her body became covered in some kind of smoke/mist and two evil and demonic looking snake heads both which had some long sharp looking blades along their ''body'' which apparently is connected to Twilight's back. Twilight in the meantime was screaming out in pain, tears rolling down her face making her fur and the ground under her wet. After a few minutes it all stopped and Twilight stood up again as if nothing had happened. She stood there and admired the two snake heads and saw how they reacted to her and her touch, a touch SHE herself could feel through them. Twilight smiled and looked back at Cadence who was backing away slowly. Twilight looked at Cadence with a look of victory 'come Cadence lets get rid of the imposter' Twilight said as she grabbed Cadence and ran towards the exit


	2. Chapter 2

Everypony in the main hall was gathered, guests sitting on the benches while the groom and bride was standing next to the alter just about to be wedded. Everypony was happy and glad to see the coming prince standing next to the princess, receiving their blessing and says their wows. everything was interrupted as the room got darker and the door got kicked in.

Everyone in the room turned around and saw a mare walking in almost covered in a black mist while the two snake like beings seemed to follow by her side. Everyone watched wide eyed as Twilight walked in shortly followed by another Cadence. 'that there is not Cadence' the pink alicorn said 'she is a Changeling, a being that takes the form of a pony and gets your love to feed'. The pink alicorn at the alter laughed slowly but it became louder by the time, shortly after she was covered by a green light which vanished shortly after leaving a pony being with holes in her legs, a unusual horn and bug wings. 'Right you are my dear' the Changeling said as she flew a few feet into the air before she was slammed into the back-wall making an imprint of her body in the wall. the Changeling fall's to the ground and looks up dazed and sees that Twilight, the pony she had imprisoned, was standing a few feet away from her with a dead look in her eyes. Twilight had walked up and kicked the Changeling while she had been talking taking her off guard.

Twilight walked up to the downed Changeling and send one of the snakes out which grabbed the Changeling by the throat and smashed it into the wall again and hold her there. 'now how should we do this?' she asked 'going slowly and ripping your limps off one by one or we could just eat your heart now' twilight grinned madly. The other snake head used it's blades and cut the Changeling up, revealing it's organs and most important it's heart. Twilight looked at the heart almost in a trance or as if hypnotised. The free snake head grabbed the heart and pulled it out slowly making the Changeling suffer more than ever. As the heart was pulled out the Changeling made one last scream in pain before dropping down lifeless while the snake head devoured the heart. Just as it all had happened Twilight fell to the floor unconscious while the snake heads and mist disappeared. Twilight's friends and the princess' ran over and checked on her and was relieved she was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight awoke in the early morning by a whisper 'hey Twilight, wake up' a male voice said. Twilight opened her purple eyes and saw spike by her side. She smiled and turned to him before giving him a hug. 'Morning spike' she said smiling before releasing him again. 'Morning Twi, slept well?' he said before they walked out the door and to the kitchen. 'Yes I did, tho I can't remember what happened before falling asleep' she said scratching the back of her head while she wondered. Spike just sat there looking at her wondering what had happened to her. 'Well it might not be that important if I can't remember' she said as they came to the kitchen and began making some food. As they were eating Twilight felt something move inside of her, it was a little feeling but it was there, but she didn't give it second thought.

Midday came and everyone in the castle sat in the dining-hall. Twilight who had a big breakfast felt hungrier than ever and eat what she could while everyone around the table looked at her sightly afraid of what she had done the other day, while they also sat and watched her in awe as she eat more than each of them. An hour later Twilight was full, her stomach showed she had eaten good for the next few days but her body had other plans, felling her tummy hurting a little she walked to the rest room. a few minutes later she felt good and walked out to the others and started chatting with her friends.

The afternoon came faster than Twilight liked to admit and they had to eave for Ponyville. They said their god-bye's and went off to the train-station and on their way home. In the train Twilight was feeling ill and sat with her head out the nearby window while throwing up. The others just sat and chatted and didn't even notice what was happening. As the train came to a stop Twilight almost ran out the door and onto stable ground, where she stood panting slightly. She looked up into the sky and saw the sun on it's way down and smiled before going down the road to the library. As she was halfway home Spike caught up with her, 'It's good to get home, right Twilight!' he said and Twilight smiled. 'It is' she said as they walked around another corner. As they came to the library, with out saying anything, they got in, closed the door and went to bed. Twilight hit the pillow as she jumped into the bed and snuggled up close to it and sighed happily before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
